Wellbores are sometimes drilled into subterranean formations containing hydrocarbons to allow for recovery of the hydrocarbons. During the drilling and production of a hydrocarbon bearing formation, various procedures may be performed that involve temporarily isolating fluid flowing between the surface of a wellbore and the formation through a wellbore tubular. Such procedures can include flow control operations, completion operations, and/or interventions. The isolation of the wellbore typically involves the use of a mechanical component being disposed in the flow path to provide a seal. Any additional components disposed within the flow path may interfere with the ability of the mechanical components to form a seal, thereby preventing the isolation of the wellbore as needed.